With wide applications of the Internet of Things, the number of users accessing the network continuously grows. During data transmission between objects based on IP (Internet Protocol, Internet protocol), overheads produced an IP header in the communication data are huge, resulting in extremely low user plane transmission efficiency. Therefore, by establishing a replacement mapping between the IP header and an index and replacing the IP header with a corresponding index, applications of performing data transmission according to the index of the IP header emerge as required.
In the prior art, an IP header replacement mapping is configured by an MTC (Machine Type Communication, machine type communication) server or manually configured to an eNB (evolved Node B, evolved base station), and the eNB maintains the IP header replacement mapping and performs data transmission with a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) according to the IP header replacement mapping.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems:
In the prior art, because the IP header replacement mapping obtained by the eNB is configured by the MTC server or manually configured, this manner for obtaining an IP header replacement mapping is inflexible and not easy to update or maintain; moreover, in a current network, no direct interface exists between the eNB and the MTC server, so that it is rather difficult to configure and maintain the mapping table.